Left Behind
by artemisrocks124
Summary: What if there was another Pevensie? What if she was Lucy's twin? What if she got abandoned and found by Aslan? What would happen to her? What would happen when she meets her siblings? Sorry if it is a rubbish summary.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average Saturday morning in the Pevensie household. The father was at work and the mother was having a hard time handling the children. Helen Pevensie was running herself ragged with all the trouble Edmund, meaning protector, her 2 year old boy was making. He kept upsetting the 2 month old twins, Lucy, meaning light, and Akela Isis Karma Aslana. Akela, meaning noble, Isis, meaning throne, Karma, meaning fruit or result, Aslana, meaning Aslan. She has a long name because Helen could tell when she was born that she was special. Susan, meaning lily, the 4 year old was trying to read a book and Peter, meaning rock,the oldest at 6, was doing homework.

Eventually she had had enough and got all the children ready for an outing. They were all going to the park. She put the coats on Edmund and the twins, Edmund in green, Lucy in silver and Akela in blue. Lucy's coat were unusual but it was the only colour she would wear. She didn't care, to her it just made Lucy all the more special. Akela was worrying because apart from the amount of names Lucy got more attention.

When they got to the park Peter and Susan immediately ran to a tree each and sat down reading. Edmund commanded her attention so she left Lucy and Akela alone thinking they were in no harm. Because after all they were in a pram so they couldn't really get into trouble. Helen and Edmund went to the duck pond to feed them with some spare bread that was left over.

As soon as she was out of sight Peter and Susan ran over to the pram and fiddled with the harness until Akela was free and then they lifted her out and hurried to the trees. They kept rushing (well as much as they could with a baby in their arms) until they could not even see civilisation. Then they plopped her down and ran back to the pram messing around with the blankets so it looked like someone had taken her. They knew that she would be overlooked as the youngest (by 10 minutes) so it was better that she was found by someone else. Even if she hadn't been overlooked then they would have less attention. So they agreed it was best if she left.

Soon enough the Helen and Edmund came back exhausted and wet. It appeared as if Edmund had fallen in the pond while feeding the ducks. Helen decided that it would be best for everyone if they went home. It was winter. and the worst time of year to get a cold. She clipped the reins for Edmund and Susan onto the pram and held Peter's hand. They slowly walked home without ever noticing that Akela was missing. They didn't even hear a lion's angry roar and if they did they just thought it was from the zoo.

Meanwhile Akela had just hear the roar and started to cry. After all she was only 2 months old and abandoned in the woods. Who wouldn't be scared? Just then a lion appeared except this lion was different from all the other lions on Earth, this one had a kind look on his face and he opened his mouth...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Akela. What are you doing in this forest all by yourself?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Akela screamed. She crawled over to him and hugged his leg.

"I see. Would you like to come with me and have fun all day?" he inquired. What ever he seemed to get from her he didn't appear to like.

She nodded and he knelt down to help her get onto his back. It took a little while because she was only 2 months old but somehow she managed it. He stood up and started running through the trees. Going faster and faster until she couldn't see anything, it was just blurs. Eventually he stopped and looked around.

It didn't really look like they were anywhere. It was a room that seemed like an entrance hall but where the windows were it showed a beach. In every direction that's all they could see. The room was white and there were stairs in the middle of the room that obviously lead upstairs. He walked up the stairs and turned to the right to see a beautiful oak door.

"From now on this will be your room. No matter what it looks like now it will always change to what you want." it was so odd. He had only known her for a couple of minutes and he was already giving her stuff.

He opened the door with his head and walked in, the wall opposite the door had the window and around the window was filled with books. Where the giant window wasn't there were loads of shelves covered in books. The window lead out onto the balcony which had stairs leading to the beach. On the left there was the cot, which would turn into a bed when she got older. On either side of the cot there were wardrobes chock-a-block with clothes. On the last wall it was plain and it was for if she wanted to do painting or if she wanted to have pictures of her family added over the years.

She giggled and clapped her hands. It seemed she liked the room, so the lion knelt down next to the cot and helped her climb in.

"I forgot to tell you this earlier, but my name is Aslan. I will be looking after you while you choose to stay here." it was as if she had a choice."Right now you need to have some sleep and in the morning we will play.


	3. Chapter 3

"OWWW!" Akela let out a cry as she walked down the stairs. As soon as she did Aslan ran in and looked around with a panicked expression on his face. All he saw was Akela holding her stomach sitting on a step.

"Akela what's the matter? You look in pain." Aslan was worried as this had never happened before.

"I'm going to die. On my 16th birthday and there isn't much that can be done to stop it. Well only two things really." she looked so much older than her 14 years in that moment. You see Akela had a gift. She doesn't know if she got it when she was born, when she came to Narnia or when she became Aslan's daughter. But she could see the future. It caused more problems than it solved but it would be useful eventually.

"What do you mean you're going to die? How? Why?" Aslan looked more upset than she had ever seen him. It upset her as well as it made her happy because it showed that he really cared.

"I mean I'm going to die of an incurable disease that my Mother gave me. I have already got to the advanced stage. There are two ways to heal me, one to give me the juice of the fire-flower but we don't have much of that and it needs to go to Lucy."

Aslan looked even more upset at that because he really wanted to heal her but he knew that it would be needed in the coming years. "You said there was another way. What is it? Please say that it is better."

If Akela didn't know better she'd think that he was begging.

"The only other thing that we can do is freeze my body so that I won't age. But it has to be done on the night before my birthday. Not before then." It was the only thing and that's what made it so horrible. "I will still be able to walk, talk and sleep but I won't be able to eat and anything else won't work."

"We will make it work. Do you know how to do it? What we will need and how long it will take. We need to research." He walked away in a half walk/half march type thing.

"Oh Dad. By the way the Pevensie' will be arriving in 2 months. A week after my birthday so on my birthday I will need to talk to the Beavers. I have a question. What is my last name? I mean I can't just say my name is Akela. They might find it a bit odd." she said all of this without taking a breath.

"Your last name will be Evans until they find out who you really are. They will find out who you really are eventually right. And what do you mean they will be here in 2 years. 2 years here or 2 years there?" Aslan was really confused.

"Well it will be 2 years here so I suppose 2 months in their time. Come on we need to plan." With that they headed to the library.

Two months later they still had nothing and Akela was starting to get bored and when she got bored nothing good happened. Ping...Ping...Ping...Ping.

"Akela what are you doing?" Aslan asked. He was starting to get annoyed and the words were starting to swim on the pages.

"I'm playing Ping Pong. It's a bit obvious really." Akela was in a bit of a bad mood.

"Riight. Who are you playing with?" Aslan was confused. It was only him and Akela because the Witch might be able to come in otherwise.

"Nancy is a wood nymph. She got scared so I said she could stay here. That's alright isn't it?" It was said with such innocence that he couldn't help but say yes.

"How long has she been here? Where did she come from? How did she get here?" Aslan knew he sounded mental but those questions needed answering.

"All right, all right. She's been here about two weeks, she came here from Narnia where-ever that is(the nymph looked shocked at that) and she got here by tree. That is when she goes into a tree and wishes to go somewhere else. She said she came here to get away from the Witch. Who's a Witch." She had never been to Narnia and she hasn't been told about it because Aslan wanted to keep her safe.

Aslan knew it was time to tell her. "Narnia is my home and the White Witch is someone who has taken over it. I was waiting until you and your siblings-"

"They are not my siblings! Siblings would love you and care for you not leave you in a forest in the middle of a park. If you hadn't of found me, I'd be dead. So do not call them my siblings!" Akela interrupted.

"Fine. I was waiting until you and the Pevensie's were old enough. How old is Lucy now?" Aslan was really upset at how easily Peter and Susan got rid of her.

"Lucy is 11. they are in the middle of war and are being evacuated to the countryside. They are being taken to Professor Diggory Kirke's house." They always did this because whenever she dreamed she dreamed of her old family. It sucked because she watched as they acted like she never existed.

"That's good they will be here soon." And that was the end of that conversation.

14 months later they finally found the information they needed to get and do the spell. They collected all of the ingredients and waited.

7 months and 29 days later they were preparing for the ritual all day until finally.

"Dad, if something is going to go wrong, it will. No matter what. So calm down." Akela could see why he was so worried. If it didn't work she will die. But Aslan was getting annoying.

"Sorry but this is our last chance. If it doesn't work I will use the juice of the fire-flower." Now it was real. When they first found out it was far off. It wasn't something to worry about. Now they were worrying as if trying to make up for the time they didn't.

"I know this is serious but for goodness sake calm down. I'm calm and I'm the one that's going to die. Just shut up and go away." it was then he could see how this was affecting her. She looked so tired and pale it was as if she would drop dead any second. So he walked away to give her some peace and quiet.

As soon as the sun went down they started getting ready. Aslan tidied the room where they would do the ritual and Akela put on a dark purple silk robe. They placed 8 candles and 8 flowers in a circle big enough for her to lie in. as Akela lit the candles and sat down on the floor, Aslan chanted, getting louder every time;

As King of the world,

My daughter shall not die.

She will live and breath,

but never will she age.

He kept chanting until she fell asleep.

"We will see if it worked in the morning."


End file.
